


luck be on my side.

by stellarean, Valante (stellarean)



Series: Into The Dystopia [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Military Police, Alternate Universe - Post-Apocalypse, Angst, Fanart, Fluff and Angst, Happy Ending, Hurt Kageyama Tobio, Hurt/Comfort, Kageyama Tobio-centric, Loneliness, M/M, Minor Character Death, Muteness, Night Terrors, Oikawa Tooru's Knee Injury, Post-Apocalypse, Protective Iwaizumi Hajime, Protective Kageyama Tobio, Protective Oikawa Tooru, Psychological Trauma, Rain, Sad Kageyama Tobio, Sad and Happy, Sad with a Happy Ending, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:47:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28676187
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarean/pseuds/stellarean, https://archiveofourown.org/users/stellarean/pseuds/Valante
Summary: Kageyama is a survivor. He has lost his family and his life. He's been stranded hundreds of kilometres from home in a barren wasteland. But he still alive and fighting because he has to reach them, his friends, his team, his love. So no matter the dangers and the risks he will keep going, and he will get home.A post-apocalyptic love story.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kyoutani Kentarou/Yahaba Shigeru
Series: Into The Dystopia [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2102505
Comments: 13
Kudos: 108





	luck be on my side.

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out [my tumblr ✩‧₊˚](https://blueberrieee.tumblr.com/)
> 
> ART FOR THIS FIC  
> [ art of kageyama](https://blueberrieeeee.tumblr.com/post/639983162911539200/tobio-kageyama-from-my-dystopian-au-luck-be-on-my)

The air was bitter, and bleak as Kageyama discreetly moved through the crowded streets, keeping his eyes fixed on the ground, and ignoring the yelling and screaming around him. People around him tried to ambush and rob anyone who looked like they may have food or supplies. He wasn't too concerned about himself getting robbed he had no food, no supplies, nothing, nothing but one thought. 

Karasuno

He had to get back to Karasuno. 

He had nothing in this world. He had lost all his family in the first wave of the virus and had barely survived since then. But somehow, despite all the odds, he was still alive and still fighting. He had made it through the second and third wave entirely by himself. He had walked 436 kilometres through the barren expanse of wastelands that used to be Hokkaido and somehow made it through alive and gotten on the boat back to the mainland and now there were only 315 kilometres to go by train, 315 kilometres to him, to all of them, the only people left in this world he had left, because they had to be alive, he couldn't be the only one left, he couldn't be alone. A few days and he would reach them. He just had to get to the train.

A loud siren blared, and everyone began running and screaming, Tobio nearly stumbled and fell as he was shoved around by everyone as they ran for cover. He managed to squeeze into a shop right as the rain began to pour.

It was awful as it always was. The people left without shelter screamed as the virus buried its way into their systems, and their veins darkened sickeningly. As it had mutated, it had become more and more deadly going from a sickness that took days, or even weeks to succumb to, with no violent side effects just the slow failure of the heart, to one that killed you in several torturous minutes of pure agony and despair as your mind and internal organs became infested and killed you from the inside out leaving a nightmare-inducing corpse behind. 

Tobio's gaze fixated on his hands as he tried to ignore the screams and pleads from the people left in the road. The shop's atmosphere was tense as the screams died out, but the rain lashed on brutally. A woman beside Kageyama whimpered and broke down in loud broken sobs, and Kageyama looked up to see what she's staring at to find her eyes transfixed on the lifeless figure of a man reaching out to them for help. Tobio looked back down at his hands, trying to steady his breathing as everything became suffocating. The woman beside him sobbed brokenly one last time before she stepped away out of the shelter and into the rain. Tobio jumps back along with the rest of the people around him as the woman screams only a few feet away from them. He can't help it as the tears stream down his face as he stares at the ground, eyes blurry and unfocused as he panics. He wants to scream too, but he isn't even sure he can make a sound at all anymore. 

The screaming feels like it goes on eternally, but eventually, it fades away, and so does the rain. As soon as it stops, he reached down to make sure the waterproofing on his boots and trousers were sealed and then takes off at a run.

He always runs after the rain because the idea of ambling slowly with the crowds after witnessing something like that is torturous to him. He runs as fast as he can imagining Hinata is beside him racing him like they used to without a care in the world. He would do anything to be with him again and he would, he would get there, he had to. Hinata would be alive, Kageyama knew in his soul that if Hinata were dead, he would know; he would have felt the light leaving his world, he would not have the energy to fight, but he did, so Hinata must be waiting for him, and he would reach him even if it killed him. 

He leapt over a puddle and dodged around a group of people filing out of an emergency tent and ripped a can of food out of a distracted man's hand. The man swore back at him, aggressively attempting to chase him, but Kageyama vaulted over a barrier into a youth zone, and the man was forced to stop his chase. 

The youth zones were probably Kageyama's least favourite places in the new world. They were filled with screaming and crying teenagers who had lost everything and everyone else apart from themselves. A lot of them had just given up on anything and just sat around catatonically, waiting for something or someone to put them out of their misery. Others walked around angrily ready to start a fight with anyone and Kageyama couldn't blame them; he was angry too, and if he didn't have a goal, he'd probably be one of them. The first couple youth zones he's been in were packed but as time went on, the numbers began to dwindle. There were barely any people in any of the youth zones now simply because there weren't many kids left anywhere. Youth zones used to be smothering and overwhelming to Tobio, but now they were cold and barren. He would avoid them altogether, but they were the only safe place to sleep because they were protected by one of the new 'Six Laws'. 

**'YOUTH ZONES ARE MP REGULATED ZONES AND ARE FOR UNDER 18s ONLY ANYONE NOT IN THIS DESCRIPTION CAUGHT ON THE SITE WILL BE SHOT BY THE MILITARY POLICE.'**

They would do it too; hell Kageyama had seen them do it. There was no Mercy in this new world. The laws may protect the most vulnerable, but they also made no attempt to hide the fact that this new world was survival of the fittest. The other five laws were simple to understand too.

**'MURDER IS ILLEGAL INSIDE MP REGULATED ZONES AND IS PUNISHABLE BY DEATH FOR ALL.'**

**'ASSAULT IS ILLEGAL INSIDE MP REGULATED ZONES AND IS PUNISHABLE BY DEATH FOR OVER 18s.'**

**'ALL SUPPLIES ARE FAIR GAME IF UNPROTECTED IN AND OUTSIDE OF MP REGULATED ZONES.'**

**'IN UNREGULATED ZONES LAWS DO NOT APPLY, AND MPs ARE NOT RESPONSIBLE FOR ANY INCIDENTS.'**

**'THE ADULT CAMPS ARE UNREGULATED.'**

Basically, outside of government-regulated zones, you protect yourself, and anything can happen out there. He had only made it this far because he was fast, strong and determined.He had seen plenty of others fall and get ripped down because they couldn't protect themselves and it made him want to reach his friends more than anything. Occasionally, he'd see someone that looked like Hinata or Yamaguchi getting shoved around and panic before realising that it wasn't them and rushing away fast as he could. He always had the worst nightmares after those days. 

He reached the check door and pulled out his student ID confirming his age before he headed in and was directed to a bunk. He collapsed down on the thin mattress and threadbare sheets with a 'hmph'. Kageyama pulled the can out of his coat pocket wiping away all the grime to read the label. 'Chicken noodle soup'. Kageyama felt like crying. He was so hungry, and he hadn't had what could be considered proper food for weeks, he'd been living off of pie filling and fruit cocktails because they were the easiest things to find. He pulled his knife from his coat and slashed through the top, pulling it back and smelling the salt and additives in all their glory as he began to drink. It tasted borderline orgasmic but probably only due to circumstance, but Kageyama didn't care why it tasted great, it just did, and now he could rest and be energised for tomorrow. He had to make it to the train, tomorrow was the day, he would get there, and then he would be that much closer to home.

He curled up in the sheets and clutched his knife in his hands, ready to defend himself if he needed to and closed his eyes. 

The nightmares came as they always did. 

_He opened his eyes on a cliffside in Hokkaido next to his sister, she gave him one last broken smile as her body was overtaken by red and black veins, and she choked falling over the edge. Tobio screamed after her and the rock beneath him crumbled, and he fell into the Kitagawa Daiichi gym crashing down by Oikawa who was screaming and thrashing in Iwaizumi's arms. His knee was twisted and mangled, and he was covered in sweat and dust, his Aoba Josai uniform torn up and burned._

_"Help us!" Iwaizumi yelled out into the abyss as he tried to hold Oikawa still so he wouldn't hurt his knee any more than he had. "Please someone, anyone!"_

_Kageyama started to run to them, but the scene shifted again, and now he was in a crowded street watching on frozen as a group of armed men surrounded Yamaguchi._

_"P-Please, I-I d-don't have a-anything!" He pleaded his eyes filling with tears as one of the men shoved him against the wall. "Let me go!"_

_"Shut up, princess." One of the men said poisonously, stepping up and kicking Tadashi in the stomach. Yamaguchi fell to the ground and was blocked from sight by the group as they laughed at his screams. The screams twisted to sound like Hinata, and Kageyama tried to fight through the invisible hold keeping him in place as he saw a flash of orange hair followed by and drawn-out scream._

He awoke with a start, out of breath and shaking. He wiped the sweat from his brow and leaned back down, allowing himself to cry quietly into the pillow clutching the knife tighter in his hands. He didn't fall back to sleep that night but instead, stayed awake listening to the screams and cries of those around him, and letting the atmosphere crush him as he bit his hand to stop himself from sobbing. 

The sun rose slowly, and Kageyama got up as soon as there was light. He used the bathroom, washed his hands and face and filled his water bottle before brushing his fingers through his hair and taking in his appearance. Over the last 5 months, his hair had grown out, and his cheeks had become more sunken, there was a look in his eye that hadn't been there before, something lost and broken and unrecognisable like someone else was staring back at him. He didn't look in the mirror long. He left straight after, stealing a raincoat and some cans from a guy still sleeping and booking it out of there fast when he began to stir. 

The streets were packed with people all going the same way he was. There was a train route not far from this spot which used to be Aomori city, it was just broken down shops and emergency tents now. The sky was more clear than usual today with only a few clouds dotting the skyline, which meant everyone was on the move. But luckily, he was towards the front of the crowd and might actually get on a train today. Then he would be only a couple days away from the people he loved.

The trains were the only modes of transport left in use; cars and buses and other on-road things that had been so typical ages ago were now gone. The government had blocked all roads and made the use of vehicles punishable by death during the first wave when they weren't sure what the source of the virus was and how it was transmitted, so now the only things left were the trains and the boats unless of course, the airports were still running, but Kageyama highly doubted that they were. 

He keeps his gaze locked on the floor as he walked anxiously sensing eyes on him from several directions. He gripped the handle of his knife tighter in his hand as he sped up a bit. He felt watched and unsafe, but he was too afraid to look up so he just kept walking as fast as he could. Several times he could have sworn over the general cries and yells somebody was calling his name, but he kept moving forward until everyone came to a crashing halt. In front of Kageyama, a man had pulled a gun out at the very front of the crowd and turned on them. 

"Stay back!" He yelled. Everyone began screaming and running, but there were too many people to move, and they were stuck tangled together at the mercy of a man with a wild look in his eyes. "Listen to me. I am the harbinger of the universe, and this is a test for the true believers! If you live, you are worthy!" He made to pull the trigger when someone sprang out of the crowd tackling the man to the ground and ripping the gun away from him and punching him hard in the head until he stopped fighting back. The masses went silent, and Kageyama looked at the most beautiful sight he'd seen in his life as Hajime Iwaizumi clambered to his feet and looked straight at him. Tobio whimpered and shoved through the people in front of him, pushing them aside and crashed into Iwaizumi's arms.

"T-Tobio-chan!" a familiar voice yelled from next to him, limping up and falling into the hug with them. Kageyama sobbed into the chests of two people he had begun to believe he would never get the chance to see again. They pull away as people start to walk around them, thanking Iwaizumi and giving them space and a couple MPs come to take the gun and drag the man away. Tobio looks up at them and feels safe for the first time since his sister had passed. Tobio tried to speak, but he found he couldn't get a single word out of his mouth, he had thought it would go away when he saw his friends, but his silence stays constant and fresh tears fill his eyes as he looks up at Oikawa and Iwaizumi trying to make them understand.

"Kageyama?" Iwaizumi says softly, and Tobio blanches a little looking down. "Hey, Hey It's okay. I am going to protect you too now." Iwaizumi said, putting a hand onto Tobio's head and ruffling his hair like he did when they were little. 

"Tobio-chan can you talk to us at all?" Oikawa asked more gently than Tobio had ever heard him speak before. Tobio sniffed and nervously shook his head, glaring down at the ground. "Hey," Oikawa said, grabbing his chin and tilting it up, so he looked him in the eye. "Don't worry, I can speak enough for both of us! I'm so happy to see you!" Tobio felt his heart with admiration as he nodded, trying to stop fresh tears from rolling down his cheeks. "Are you heading for the train?" Tobio nodded, and Iwaizumi smiled.

"Good then let's go, standing around is bad. Come on, Trashykawa." Iwaizumi said, bending down a little.

"Mean, Iwachan!" He huffed but clambered onto Iwaizumi's back, and they began to walk with the crowd. Tobio looked up to Oikawa, hoping to get his question through with his eyes as he gestured to them. Oikawa took a second before his eyes shone with understanding and then his face darkened a bit. 

"I-I got jumped by some people, and my knee was already screwed up, and it's just wrecked now. I was about to die. I couldn't get up, and a storm was coming, and I guess luck was on my side because Iwachan found me and got me safe in time. But I can hardly walk, so prince charming here has been carrying me everywhere." Oikawa smiled at this last statement, and Iwaizumi snorted and feinted like he was going to drop Oikawa, making the latter squeal and slap Iwaizumi's shoulder hard. 

The three of them walk through the streets quietly, and with them, at his side, the screams and atmosphere seem less ominous and threatening to Kageyama. But they are different from before, Iwaizumi never had that scar across his face or that many scrapes and bruises even when they were young, and Oikawa just looked vacant and broken like someone had destroyed the part of him that made him strong and left a broken, empty shell in its place, Kageyama recognised that look because it was the one he saw in the mirror now too. 

"Oh, no." Iwaizumi said looking up, stopping in his tracks, noticing something that no one else seemed to. "Inside now!" Iwaizumi yelled out as loudly as he could and sprinted with Oikawa on his back and Kageyama hot on their heels. They crash into an abandoned Starbucks right as the wind blusters and the rain falls. 

It's so sudden barely anyone makes it to safety. The alarms go off too late. Nobody else makes it into the shop with them, and they huddle at the back behind the counter away from the windows and covering their ears to block out the screams. Oikawa starts crying and pulls both Iwaizumi and Tobio closer as the screams get louder and louder. Tobio feels a pang in his chest as he realises that he wouldn't have noticed the change in the wind direction and figures if Iwaizumi hadn't found him, he would be one of those screams. He chokes back a sob and buries his head further into Oikawa's shoulder. 

It feels like the longest rain shower Kageyama had ever experienced with the screams seemingly never-ending. But they do end. When the rain stops they are greeted with the most horrifying sight, Kageyama had ever seen. It was indescribable and awful. He felt like curling into a ball and pretending like he had never existed. The street was littered with people. He wanted to run far, far away. He looked up at Iwaizumi who looked equally horrified as him.

"We need to get out of here fast. I can't look at this any longer than I have too." Iwaizumi said his voice trembling. "Come on, Tooru!" Iwaizumi reached up and picked up Oikawa bridal style as the latter stared out into the street shocked and distraught. "Close your eyes." Iwaizumi whispered to Oikawa. "It's okay, I'm here. Don't look." Oikawa nodded and blinked his eyes shut, burying his face into Iwaizumi's chest. Iwaizumi looked down at Kageyama like he wanted to be able to protect him to but steeled himself nodding at Tobio. "Let's run."

They ran as fast as they could through the disarrayed street trying to find the best path through it all. Kageyama felt like he was suffocating again, keeping his eyes fixed onto Iwaizumi's back as they ran. It felt like forever running through literal hell before the ground became clear and they were away from the worst of it. A couple other people had made it through as well, and they all looked just as mortified as Kageyama felt. 

"T-The train?" Oikawa asked quietly, pointing to a set of tracks in the distance surrounded by MP tents. Iwaizumi nodded and readjusted Oikawa in his arms before looking back down to Tobio.

"Can you still run?" Iwaizumi asked roughly, Tobio nodded and pulled his stolen coat tighter around himself. Iwaizumi nodded again and held Oikawa even closer as he broke out into another jog. They ran down towards the station. Kageyama felt himself speeding up and out running Iwaizumi closing his eyes and imagining running with Hinata again, that time when they got lost and ran into Ushiwaka for the first time. Through the hills and turns and with the beautiful greenery around and the clear, bright skies and the handsome boy beside him.

"Tobio!" Oikawa yells, and he's jolted back to reality right in front of the MP tent. Iwaizumi catches up to him fast and gently settles Oikawa down pulling their IDs out of his bag. Tobio searches his coat and pulls out his too and hands it off to Iwaizumi.

"We need to get to Miyagi." Iwaizumi said, passing over their IDs and allowing the MP to check them over. The guy nodded and directed them through the barrier to a row of benches behind. They went through and sat down the back corner. Tobio curls up into himself as soon as he sits down, trying to go back to the daydream where he could be with Hinata, but he had no luck. The three of them just sit there in frightening, tense silence as some others file in and take the seats around them, making the stillness even more profound. After everyone from the group they had encountered outside the inner city had taken a seat, an MP comes through with a clipboard.

"The stops requested were Miyagi, Nigata, Iwate, Yamagata, Tokyo and Chiba. The train will be here in 10 minutes, and The order of stops, including others already on the train, is Iwate, Akita, Miyagi, Fukushima, Nigata, Nagano, Tokyo, Chiba. Two stops per day don't leave the train till your stop." The man droned on monotonously before he turned back and walked away again.

Kageyama's heart skipped a beat. Less than two days to Miyagi if today the two stops were Aomori and Iwate, he would be in Miyagi tomorrow. He would be home, he could see Hinata again soon. He smiled to himself despite everything he was going home. 

Oikawa reached over and pulled Tobio and Iwaizumi into a hug and Tobio clutched on tight. He would be dead if they hadn't found him today, he would never have gotten back home. He would owe them both till he died, and even after that, he was so thankful to both of them, and his luck which he supposed was trying to make for being absent for so long. 

They sat holding each other until they heard the sound of a train racing down the tracks. Everyone got to their feet shifting in apprehension as it screeched to a stop in front of the tent. The doors creaked open, and two MPs hopped off. 

"Get on! Quickly now come on!" They yelled, and the group ran up with Oikawa and Iwaizumi at the back as Iwaizumi supported him up to the train. They hopped on with Iwaizumi hauling Oikawa up into the train right as the doors snapped shut. 

The train came to life with a jolt as soon as the doors closed, throwing the group into the wall. Oikawa winced, and Iwaizumi pulled him into his chest as he dragged him and Kageyama to a set of empty seats close to the door.

"Are you guys, okay?" Iwaizumi asked, and Tobio and Oikawa nodded. "We're going home now." Iwaizumi said softly his voice full of warmth. 

"Finally." Oikawa hiccuped letting tears fall down his face and beaming over to them. "I never thought I'd make it." Iwaizumi pulled him into his arms tightly.

"I'd never let you die, Crappykawa." 

"I-Iwachan!" Oikawa sniffled grinning. Oikawa turned to Tobio and patted his head. "You ready to be home?" Tobio nodded and let the tears cascade down, letting out a choking sob. "Good now rest, can't have you seeing Chibi-chan again looking like a zombie now do we." Tobio nodded and shifted to huddle into Oikawa's shoulder. "Goodnight Tobio-chan." 

Kageyama fell straight to sleep and instead of the usual horror show he was playing a game of volleyball against a mismatched team from Nekoma, Fukurodani and Inarizaki. 

_"Kageyama!" Hinata yelled as he received and sent the ball to him perfectly. Kageyama jumped up, setting the ball flawlessly as Hinata rushed around and spiked the ball right past Atsumu Miya. "That was amazing!" Hinata yelled right in front of him all of a sudden._

_"Yeah, yeah but it's our turn now!" Oikawa yelled, walking onto the court limp-free alongside Iwaizumi. The ball disappeared from Tobio's hands and appeared in Oikawa's who stepped up to jump serve and smacked the ball so hard it just kept soaring through the air. As Kageyama watched it, he felt himself lift up after it through the ceiling to the clouds, and then he was next to Hinata looking across the sky to where, in the distance, Tadashi and Tsukishima were sat laughing at something Nishinoya was doing._

_Hinata had his hand in a vice grip and was staring up at him with wide eyes as the sky around them melted through different colours like they were sitting in a rainbow._

_"I love you," Hinata said openly as though it was the easiest thing in the world. Kageyama opened his mouth to reply, but the world began to glow and fade. "See you soon, Kageyama."_

He blinked his eyes back open on the train blearily. 

"Goodmorning sleepy head!" Oikawa chirped at him, stroking his hair. "You've been asleep for 19 hours. We are about 15 hours out from Miyagi." Kageyama felt lighter and looked up to Oikawa excitedly. "We get dropped off in Sendai though, so we still have to walk about 17 kilometres, but I'm sure we will be there before you know it!" Kageyama nodded and looked over to Iwaizumi who was passed out like a rock on Oikawa's shoulder. "Iwachan fell asleep about 3 hours ago after I woke up, he won't wake up unless I slap him now." Kageyama snorted a little which made Oikawa's smiled shine more brightly. "If you have any food Tobio eat something!" Kageyama nodded and reached into his coat, pulling out a can of strawberries in syrup and his knife. "Ah be careful Tobio-chan!" Oikawa scolded as Tobio stabbed the lid and ripped it away. "Tobio you need to be more gentle you could've cut off your fingers!" Tobio shrugged and popped a syrupy strawberry in his mouth as Oikawa sighed in exasperation. 

The next couple of hours were filled with Oikawa's endless rambling and Iwaizumi's snores as the train sped through the dead wasteland of Japan. Kageyama hadn't fully appreciated what anybody had meant by dead zone until he watched the expanse fly by with its lifelessness and decay. The only things left standing were empty and broken buildings and bare trees that looked beaten to hell and back. 

"Kageyama," Oikawa said suddenly sounding grave. Kageyama looked over at him, taking in his grim expression and nodded apprehensively. "How did you get so far out?" 

Kageyama looked at him, tilting his head in confusion. 

"Ugh, I mean, have you been away from Miyagi this whole time?" Kageyama nodded, and Oikawa looked pained. "You were by yourself this whole time?" Oikawa asked, sounding distressed.

At this question, Tobio faltered before shaking his head. 

"Who were you with?" 

Kageyama looked at him before he tried to fingerspell 'family'. 

"Your parents?" 

Kageyama nodded and then fingerspelled 'and Miwa'. Oikawa's breath hitched. 

"Are they all- Are they all gone now?"

Kageyama flinched a little nodding and putting up a single finger.

"The first wave?" Oikawa said horrified, and Kageyama nodded. "You've been alone for 5 months." Kageyama nodded again feeling fresh tears in his eyes. "I'm so sorry we didn't find you quicker, I was alone for the first 3 months, and then Iwaizumi found me, and we've been together since. But the first months were awful." Kageyama nodded. "How far have you travelled?" 

Tobio chooses what to say carefully and decides to fingerspell 'Asahikawa'. 

"I-In Hokkaido?" Oikawa stutters his eyes going wide. "Tobio that's almost 500 kilometres." 

Tobio nodded and spelt 'no trains'. 

"You're so brave, I'm so proud of you," Oikawa said, reaching over and pulling him close. "I thought you were dead, I-I thought I would never get the chance to say sorry and tell you I really did care about you. I thought you would die, thinking that I hated you." Kageyama trembled as Oikawa broke down beside him. "I think you're amazing Tobio and you have been so brave and you'll never be alone again." Tobio felt his body jerk with a sob as he wrapped himself around Oikawa. 

Iwaizumi stirred and immediately reached over and held them both in his arms and wiped the tears from their cheeks, and they just held onto each other as the train rushed through the wasteland. 

The last 15 hours to Miyagi drag on and on forever. At the other stops, barely anyone gets on, and only two people get off. The MPs patrol up and down the train, keeping order and fear in the hearts of everyone on board. Several times during the journey, the MPs would ascend on some poor solo traveller and attack them just for the hell of it, reminding everyone of their power. The train was almost more bleak than the streets Kageyama was used to, but the train was free of death, and that made it so much more welcoming.

About an hour out from Miyagi, he started getting jittery, he wanted to stand up and run a mile or punch something. The train felt so slow, and he just wanted to scream at them to go faster, of course, he couldn't even if he had truly wanted too. After what feels like a millennium, the train begins to slow with a loud squeak as the remains of Sendai come into view. 

As the train stops and the doors open Kageyama runs out and nearly falls to his knees. He was home. He was in Miyagi. 17 kilometres from Hinata. 

"Tobio-chan!" Oikawa yells as he and Iwaizumi appear next to him, Oikawa on Iwaizumi's back again. "Don't run off I don't want to lose you." Kageyama flushed and nodded looked apologetic.

"Okay." Iwaizumi said, stepping into the tent and pulling their IDs out. The MPs checks them and nods, pointing at two camps in the distance. 

"Right side is the youth and left is adults." The MP said ushering them along. They walked out of the tent towards the camps, and Kageyama looked up at Iwaizumi realising something. Kageyama poked at his arm to get his attention and then pointed at the camp on the left. 

"Oh, yeah, it was my birthday last month." Iwaizumi said grimly. "Oikawa's is in a week, it's the reason we're headed home. I don't want anyone I care about in those camps." Iwaizumi shuddered, and Oikawa whined holding Iwaizumi tighter. "I'll be fine, Shittykawa." Oikawa looked uncertain but didn't say anything just burying his face in Iwaizumi's shoulder. They made it to the edge of the youth camp, and Iwaizumi put Oikawa down gently and readjusted his T-shirt. "I'll watch you guys head in, take care of each other." Kageyama nodded, and Oikawa pulled Iwaizumi close.

"I love you," Oikawa said quietly.

"I love you too." Iwaizumi said back just as gently before Oikawa leaned in and brushed his lips against Iwaizumi's softly. 

"Be safe for me," Oikawa said with glossy eyes cupping Iwaizumi's face. "No more injuries on your beautiful face." Iwaizumi flushed nodding, and Oikawa stepped back.

"You two be safe too, okay." Iwaizumi said, and Oikawa and Kageyama nodded. "Okay now go I'll see you in the morning and then we're going all the way home." Iwaizumi handed them their IDs and patted Tobio's head. 

Kageyama reached over and put Oikawa's arm around his shoulder and led him through the barrier and into the camp. Iwaizumi watched them as they got to the ID check and were admitted and Tooru faltered.

"My boyfriend- He only just turned 18." He started, but the MP shook her head apolitically.

"I'm sorry kid it's the law." She said, sounding like she didn't agree with it either. Oikawa nodded, taking one last look at Iwaizumi before they went inside.

They were given a bunk to share in the back corner, and Kageyama felt like it was the best thing he'd seen in ages. He helped Oikawa down onto the bottom bunk before he clambered up to the top with a sigh. It might be purely psychological, him thinking the beds were so much better closer to home, but they just felt so much softer and warmer, and he curled up and just relaxed until he heard a yell from across the tent. 

"Oikawa!" 

Oikawa sits up abruptly beneath him, and Kageyama looks across the room, seeing three familiar faces. 

Yahaba, Kyoutani and Kindaichi.

They sprint across the room as Kageyama hops down and helps Oikawa to his feet. They get close, and Kageyama tries to gesture for them to be gentle. They get the message and carefully come up and hug their captain. Kageyama is surprised that he's also pulled into the hug but lets himself be held tight pressed between Kindaichi and Oikawa. They stay like that until Oikawa winces and Tobio shoves them back and helps Tooru sit back down. 

"Hi, guys," Oikawa says, voice shaking. "I r-really really missed you." The others nodded tearily and proceeded to sit down on the ground at Oikawa's feet. Tooru pulls Kageyama down next to him and squeezes his shoulder. 

"Are you okay?" Yahaba asked his voice thick with worry as he fixed his eyes on Oikawa's tightly strapped leg. 

"I'm fine, I'm being well taken care of," Oikawa said comfortingly patting Tobio's head making him blush.

"I never thought we'd see you again," Kyoutani says roughly glaring at the ground. "You were so far away when it hit us and what happened to your leg!"

"If you think I was far out you don't even want to know where Tobio-chan was, and my knee got pretty messed up a couple weeks ago," Oikawa said bleakly. Tobio looked at him feeling lost and unsure of what to do or how to communicate.

"I definitely didn't think I'd see you alive again Kageyama," Kindaichi said, smiling at him. Kageyama smiled back avoiding his eyes and then looking back at Oikawa. "Where have you guys been?"

"I've been with Iwaizumi, he came to find me. He's actually here just in the adult camp." Oikawa said flinching a little at the words 'adult camp'. Kyoutani gave him a look of understanding. 

"He'll be fine he's strong," Kyoutani said roughly, and Kageyama noticed his fingers threaded through Yahaba's and smiled a little at the fact that people could still have some domestic moments in this broken world.

"What about you, Kageyama?" Yahaba asked gently, and Kageyama blanched opening his mouth and then closing it before turning to Oikawa, who squeezed his hand comfortingly. 

"Tobio-chan doesn't really like talking so much anymore," Oikawa said gently giving Kageyama a comforting smile. Kageyama looked at Yahaba, trying to convey everything he wanted to say in just a single glance.

"Hey, don't sweat it," Yahaba said back smiling gently. "Kyoutani don't you know JSL?" Mad dog nodded.

"Yeah, my older sister h-had impaired hearing. If you want, I can teach you sometime?" Kyoutani said gently with a hint of sadness, and Kageyama nodded, letting the tears pool in his eyes at the idea of having a way to talk again. 

"That would be Tobio's way of saying 'yes please and thank you'," Oikawa said with a smile reaching up to wipe the tears from Tobio's cheeks. "And as for what Tobio has been doing I don't really know for sure, we found him right before we reached the train a couple days ago, but I know that somehow he got from Asahikawa to here by himself." Kageyama nodded, confirming Oikawa's words as the others let out sounds of shock.

"That's insane," Kindaichi said, furrowing his brows. "I thought Hokkaido was untravellable there are no train lines there! Did you walk?." Kageyama nodded to indicate that he was correct and Kindaichi looked up at him with an expression filled with respect, sorrow and regret. "I'm glad I got to see you again, Kageyama." Tobio nodded in agreement and smiled back at him.

"What are you guys doing anyway?" Oikawa asked, sensing it was probably best to change the topic before Kageyama became overwhelmed.

"Looking for Kunimi and Watari," Yahaba said sadly. "Matsukawa and Mattsun are back at Seijoh waiting for us and if you need a place to stay and you don't want to be in a camp head there."

"Why are you this far out looking for them," Oikawa said dejectedly.

"B-Because they have to be alive!" Kindaichi stuttered. " Kunimi has to be okay." He said brokenly leaning into Yahaba's shoulder.

"They will be Kindaichi," Kyoutani said with certainty. "We bribed an MP, and they checked into a camp in Koriyama last week. We don't know why they're so far out or why they haven't made it home yet, but they are alive." Oikawa nodded.

"You guys wouldn't happen to know anything about Karasuno, would you?" Oikawa asked, and Kageyama's head shot up.

"Only one thing," Kindaichi said apologetically. "At least 9 of them are alive, and as far as I'm aware they are together at the high school, I think." Kageyama felt lighter, most of his family were okay, and they were exactly where he had expected them to be, he could reach them. It was only a matter of time now. 

"Have you seen any of them?" Oikawa persisted.

"Yes only Daichi, he came to ask if we knew anything about you Kageyama," Yahaba said, and Tobio's heart skipped. They looked for him, they cared about him. He wanted to get up right then and run to them, but he stayed firmly tucked into Oikawa's side not wanting to risk being alone again, he would get to Karasuno soon with Oikawa and Iwazumi, and then he would be content. 

"We are headed to Karasuno so we can get little Tobio here home to his team, but I'm guessing you guys are going the other way?" Oikawa said grimly, and Kyoutani nodded.

"Yeah but when we get back, we'll find you guys again," Kyoutani said fiercely, and Yahaba smiled fondly at him.

"We'll be waiting." Oikawa smiled at them. "Don't leave without seeing Iwaizumi, though."

"Of course, we won't!" Kindaichi said grinning.

"Okay, then you guys should head to your bunks before they get given away," Oikawa said jokingly giving them a reassuring smile. "We'll see you in the morning." The trio nodded giving them both one last good night hug before jogging back across the tent. "Hey, Tobio," Oikawa said softly, and Kageyama nodded. "I think our luck is changing."

Kageyama's dreams are peaceful again that night.

_He opens his eyes, and he's back on the rainbow cloud, but this time he's beside his sister._

_"Hiya Tobio." She says softly smiling at him. "You're doing so well and no matter what I need you to keep fighting okay. Fight because I can't anymore, live because I can't." Tobio falls into her embrace and sobs. "It's okay I'm going to watch over you, you're never alone Tobio." He opens his mouth, but the words are stuck, but Miwa gets the message. "I love you too, little brother." And she fades away like glitter in the wind._

_"Yamayama!" Someone yells from behind him, and he turns around, and he's in the Karasuno gym on the bench staring at Hinata. "Come on, Kageyama! Come set for me!" He gets up and runs from the sidelines to the court, jumping up and setting a ball that came from nowhere. Hinata spikes it down the other side before running and tackling Kageyama to the ground. He just lays there holding Hinata as tightly as he could clenching his fingers into his tangerine hair and crying into his shoulder. "It's okay Bakeyama I'm waiting for you."_

The dream fades to black, and he blinks his eyes open. 

"Tobio!" Oikawa is whispering roughly. Kageyama sits up and clambers down the rickety stairs dropping down in front of Oikawa. "Good morning, sorry for waking you but I want to get out of here as soon as possible." Oikawa fretted looking to the left knowing that Iwaizumi was that way. Kageyama nodded and reached out, helping Oikawa to his feet. "Okay, let's use the washroom first and then go and wake up the others." 

Kageyama half-carried Oikawa into the bathrooms before letting him go so he could take care of himself. He washed his face and hands meticulously and tried to get the knots out of his overgrown hair. He stared into the mirror still unable to recognise the look in his eyes which had gotten even more jarring than the last time he'd looked in a mirror.

"Tobio," Oikawa said softly. "You are still the same person." Kageyama looked up at him, confused. "You look at yourself like you've become someone you can't even recognise." Kageyama flinched and looked down. "Hey," Oikawa reached and tilted his chin back up. "You are still Tobio Kageyama, and you are a remarkable person. You haven't changed you've just been through things that you hadn't before, and that has changed the way you see yourself. But I look at you, and I see the same little kid I always have, and so does everyone else. You're still Tobio Kageyama." Kageyama choked on a sob and threw his arms around Oikawa who laughed. "Actually you have changed, you give way better hugs now!" Tobio sniffled and wiped the tears aways turning to splash some more water on his face. "Okay, let's go grab the others and find Iwaizumi."

They woke Kyoutani and Yahaba fairly easily, but it took a lot more effort to get Kindaichi to his feet. When Mad dog had finally managed to rouse him with a sharp slap to the face, they snuck out of the tent quietly and headed for the left.

Oikawa spotted him first, collapsed back against a wall about 20 feet away.

"Iwachan!" Iwaizumi looked up and jumped to his feet, running to them. Kageyama noticed the raw, bruised knuckles and slice on his neck before he reached them slamming into them and pulling them all close.

"Oh my god." Iwaizumi choked out, pulling back and looking around at his underclassmen. "I so glad to see you." The others nodded, and Kindaichi choked back tears.

"I can't believe you guys are alive still." Yahaba laughed out with a watery grin. 

"Neither can I." Oikawa piped in breathlessly. Iwaizumi reached out and took Oikawa's arms off Kageyama and lifted him into his side to support his weight. 

"You're hurt," Kyoutani said bluntly gesturing to the cut on Hajime's neck.

"Yeah, but you should see the other guy." Iwaizumi laughed humourlessly. Oikawa reached out fussing over him as Iwaizumi tried to bat him away. "It's great to see you." Iwaizumi sighed, looking at them with a smile. "Why are you here."

"We are headed to get Kunimi and Watari," Kindaichi spoke up gesturing to the train station. "They ended up in Koriyama so we are headed there to see if we can find them." Iwaizumi nodded.

"Well, when you're back come to find us, okay?" The others nodded, and Iwaizumi pulled them in for another hug. "Stay safe."

"We will," Yahaba said confidently. Iwaizumi nodded with a grin.

"Then, we'll see you soon. I want to talk more, but we need to get on the move it's not safe standing out in the open." Iwaizumi said darkly. They broke apart, and Iwaizumi hoisted Oikawa onto his back.

"Bye, guys!" Oikawa beamed at them as his eyes glistened. "Please be safe! I'll see you again soon!"

"Bye, captain!" Yahaba choked out. Kageyama waved at them, and Kindaichi squeezed his shoulder comfortingly. They split off and began walking away into the city.

"I'm so glad they're okay." Iwaizumi sighed. "I was so worried when I left everyone to get to you, Kawa."

"I know, but we're home now," Oikawa whispered softly into his ear.

"Yeah, we are." Iwaizumi said, holding Oikawa tighter and smiling. 

The streets in Miyagi were much quieter than the ones Kageyama had become accustomed to. They were bare and empty with very few people milling about. Once they got out of Sendai, it was like there was nobody for miles. They hiked on in silence down the familiar roads that were now broken and empty. Kageyama was a little concerned by the distance between shelters, though. He was used to having shelters all over the place, but here they were only every hundred metres. If the rain came, he worried they might not make it in time. Iwaizumi and Oikawa didn't seem to share his concern, though. Oikawa had even managed to drift to sleep on Iwaizumi's shoulder and was snoring peacefully. 

"Hey, Kageyama." Iwaizumi asked gently so as not to disturb Oikawa. "We're almost at the halfway mark I think." 

Kageyama's eyes lit up, knowing how close he was now to home. 

"We can rest or keep going." 

Kageyama wanted to keep going, but at the same time, Iwaizumi was literally carrying Oikawa and had been for almost 2 hours. 

"Hey, " Iwaizumi spoke up firmly. "If you can keep walking so can I. I want to get you home too." 

Kageyama's eyes widened, and he nodded. 

"Okay then let's keep walking."

They kept walking right until the clap of thunder sounded and a crackly old alarm began whining in the distance. Oikawa jolted awake, and Iwaizumi swore loudly and began running to the shelter which luckily was only a few feet from them, as soon as they got inside the rain started pouring down. 

It was the most peaceful storm that Kageyama had heard in a while. Nobody was screaming or pleading. He wasn't stuck in a cramped space filled with other terrified people scared of being pushed out of the shelter to his death. He was just stood calmly with Iwaizumi and Oikawa watching as the rain splashed outside.

"This won't take long, I don't think." Iwaizumi said, looking at the patchy clouds. "Don't worry Tobio we will be home soon; it's only about a 30-minute walk from here I think." At this Tobio felt his composure break and he cried, he let out loud heaving sobs and Iwaizumi, and Oikawa pulled him into an embrace. He had been travelling so long now he had started to think he would never get there and he was scared he was just dreaming still lying in a youth centre somewhere, and Iwaizumi and Oikawa had never found him. It all felt too good. Good things didn't happen anymore. But they had, and he was here now half an hour away from Karasuno. He imagined walking into the gym and finding them all there, Daichi, Suga, Takeda, Ukai, Asahi, Tanaka, Kiyoko, Nishinoya, Ennoshita, Narita, Tsukishima, Yachi, Yamaguchi and his Hinata. He would be with them again. He could hold them in his arms like he was doing now with Oikawa and Iwaizumi, and everything would be okay. Suga and Daichi would reassure him that he was going to be alright and Nishinoya or Tanaka would try to make him laugh, and Hinata would just be Hinata. He hoped Oikawa and Iwaizumi would stay with him too. He wanted to be able to tell them how much they meant to him and how much he thanked them for finding him and getting him home alive. Everything would be okay soon.

The rain stopped beating down after what seemed like an age, and the trio ventured back out into the streets. They walked faster than before at the promise of friends and safety not far from them now. Kageyama recognised everything now, and as soon as he passed coach Ukai's derelict shop, he broke out into a sprint. Iwaizumi yelled and chased after him, but he couldn't stop himself. He sped around the streets he had known all his life taking them in. He flew around the turns he stumbled in shock for a second as Karasuno High School came into view, before shaking it off and running full speed down the familiar route straight to the gym. 

He heard voices coming from inside and whimpered knowing that he'd been right and they were there. He stumbled up the steps and crashed into the locked doors. He stepped back up to the doors and began knocking wildly. 

"Who's there?" Sugawara asked nervously from the other side of the door. He whined and turned to Iwaizumi and Oikawa who had caught up with him.

"Hajime Iwaizumi, Oikawa Tooru and To-"

The door swung open before he could finish and Sugawara and Asahi looked out at them shocked before crying out and pulling all three of them inside. Kageyama was surrounded by arms and voices, and he held onto them tightly, but he couldn't find the one he wanted most. He pulled back looking around wildly as the supply room door swung open and Hinata burst out.

"K-Kageyama!" He yelled as he ran. Kageyama broke away from the group and flung himself at Hinata as they fell to the ground in broken sobs clutching each other tightly. The others came and gathered around joining the pile on the floor as they wailed. 

Kageyama was home. He was in the arms of the most important people he had left in the world. 

He had made it.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed it! and if you did I would really appreciate the comments and kudos (it's nice to have feedback). (⌒▽⌒)♡


End file.
